yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/65
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِلَى عَادٍ أَخَاهُمْ هُوداً قَالَ يَا قَوْمِ اعْبُدُواْ اللّهَ مَا لَكُم مِّنْ إِلَهٍ غَيْرُهُ أَفَلاَ تَتَّقُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ilâ âdin ehâhum hûdâ(hûden), kâle yâ kavmi’budûllâhe mâ lekum min ilâhin gayruh(gayruhu), e fe lâ tettekûn(tettekûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve ilâ âdin : ve Ad (kavmine)'a 2. ehâ-hum : onların kardeşi 3. hûden : Hud 4. kâle : dedi 5. yâ kavmi : ey kavmim 6. u'budû allâhe : Allah'a kul olun 7. mâ lekum : sizin için yoktur 8. min ilâhin : bir ilâhtan 9. gayru-hu : ondan başka 10. e fe lâ : hâlâ olmaz mı 11. tettekûne : takva sahibi olursunuz Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Âd kavmine kardeşleri Hûd'u yolladık da ey kavmim dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, ondan başka bir mabudunuz yoktur. Hâlâ mı çekinmeyeceksiniz? Ali Bulaç Meali Ad (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Hud'u (gönderdik.) (Hud, kavmine:) "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Hala korkup sakınmayacak mısınız?" dedi. Ahmet Varol Meali Ad'a da kardeşleri Hud'u gönderdik. O onlara: "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Sakınmaz mısınız?" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ad milletine de, kardeşleri Hud'u gönderdik 'Ey milletim! Allah'a kulluk edin, O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur, karşı gelmekten sakınmaz mısınız?' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Âd kavmine de kardeşleri Hûd’u peygamber olarak gönderdik. Onlara, “Ey kavmim! Allah’a kulluk edin. Sizin için O’ndan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınmaz mısınız?” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Âd kavmine de kardeşleri Hûd'u (gönderdik). O dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin; sizin O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Hâla sakınmayacak mısınız?» Edip Yüksel Meali Ad halkına da kardeşleri Hud'u gönderdik. 'Halkım, ALLAH'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka bir tanrınız yoktur. Erdemli olmayacak mısınız,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ad kavmine de kardeşleri Hud'u gönderdik: «Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, ondan başka hiçbir ilahınız yoktur! Hala siz O'nun azabından sakınmayacak mısınız?» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Âd kavmine de kardeşleri Hûd Peygamberi gönderdik, ey kavmim dedi Allaha kulluk edin, ondan başka bir ilâhınız daha yok, hâlâ siz onu azâbından sakınmıyacak mısınız? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Âd kavmine de kardeşleri Hûd'u (peygamber gönderdik) Dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin için O'ndan başka bir ilâh yoktur. Hâlâ sakınmayacak mısınız?» Muhammed Esed Ve 'Ad (toplumuna da) kardeşleri Hud'u (gönderdik)."Ey kavmim!" dedi (onlara), "yalnızca Allaha kulluk edin: Ondan başka tanrınız yok. Hal böyleyken yine de Ona karşı sorumluluk bilinci duymayacak mısınız?" Suat Yıldırım Âd halkına da kardeşleri Hûd’u elçi olarak gönderdik. "Ey benim halkım!" dedi, "yalnız Allah’a ibadet edin, O’ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Hâla ona karşı gelmekten sakınmayacak mısınız?" Süleyman Ateş Meali Âd(kavmin)e de kardeşleri Hûd'u (gönderdik): "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'dan başka tanrınız yoktur. (O'na karşı gelmekten) sakınmaz mısınız?" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali Âd kavmine de, kardeşleri Hud’u gönderdik. Hud, onlara: -Ey kavmim, Allah’a kulluk edin, sizin O’ndan başka bir ilahınız yoktur. Korkmuyor musunuz?” dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Âd kavmine de kardeşleri Hud'u gönderdik. O da 'Ey kavmim,' dedi. 'Yalnız Allah'a kulluk edin; çünkü sizin ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Hâlâ Ona karşı gelmekten sakınmıyor musunuz?' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ad'a da kardeşleri Hud'u gönderdik. Dedi ki: "Ey toplumum! Allah'a kulluk edin. Sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yok. Hala sakınmıyor musunuz?" Yusuf Ali (English) To the ´Ad people,(1040) (We sent) Hud, one of their (own) brethren: He said: O my people! worship Allah. ye have no other god but Him will ye not fear ((Allah))?" * M. Pickthall (English) And unto (the tribe of) Aad (We sent) their brother, Hud. He said : O my people! Serve Allah. Ye have no other God save Him. Will ye not ward off (evil)? = AYET'İN MUHTELİF TEFSİR YORUMLARI = Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri (Türkçesi) VE ‘ÂD da kardeşleri Hûd'u gönderdik. (48) "Ey kavmim!" dedi (onlara), "yalnızca Allaha kulluk edin: O'ndan başka tanrınız yok. Hal böyleyken yine de O'na karşı sorumluluk bilinci duymayacak mısınız?" 48 - Hz. Hûd'un ilk Arap peygamber olduğu söylenir; Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'de adı geçen ve çoğu Sâmî kavimler gibi muhtemelen güney Arabistan kökenli İbrânîlerin (‘İbrîm) atası olarak bilinen Êber'le aynı kişi olması mümkündür. (Êber'den, Eski Ahid'in Tekvîn bölümünde x, 24-25'de ve xi, 14 vd.'da söz edilmektedir). Hz. Hûd, bu eski Arap ismi, Yahudilere sonraki isimlerini sağlayan Yakub'un oğlu Yuda'da (İbranicesi Yahûdah) hâlâ yankılanmaktadır. Êber ismi -hem İbranice'de, hem de ‘Âbir şeklindeki Arapçasında- "karşıya geçen", "bir yakadan bir beldeden ötekine geçen" anlamına gelmekte olup, mümkündür ki bu kavmin Hz. İbrahim'den önceki zamanlarda Arabistan'dan çıkarak Mezopotamya'ya geçişinin Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'deki bir yankısıdır. Hz. Hûd'un mensup olduğu ("Kardeşleri Hûd") ‘Âd kavmi, Ahkâf adıyla bilinen ve ‘Umân ile Hadramevt arasında yer alan geniş çöl bölgesinde yaşamış ve büyük nüfûz ve iktidarıyla tanınmış bir kavimdir (bkz. 89:8 -"ki bütün o topraklarda bir benzeri inşa edilmemişti"). Bu kavim İslam'ın zuhurundan asırlarca önce tarih sahnesinden çekilmişti, ama hatırası Arap geleneğinde her zaman canlı kalmıştı. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri (İngilizce) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Kategori:7 Kategori:Araf Kategori:A'raf